Die dunkle Bruderschaft
by stupid-glory
Summary: London, 1888, einer der gefürchtetsten Mörder seiner Zeit treibt sein finsteres Unwesen auf den Straßen des East-Ends. Jack the Ripper, doch wer verbirgt sich hinter diesem klanghaften Pseudonym? Für Arthur Kirkland und seine Helfer gilt nur das eine: sie müssen den Täter finden! Doch dieser scheint ihnen immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein ...
1. Ein Ass im Ärmel

**So Ladys und Gentleman, das wäre dann meine erste Geschichte die ich hier und generell veröffentlichen möchte. Normalerweise ist das nicht so mein Stil, aber da ich diese bereits durch meine Freunde-Listen durchgeschickt und viel positive Rückmeldung bekommen habe, ist es an der Zeit diese Site auch mal von der anderen Seite aus zu benutzen.**

**Ich hoffe mal es gefällt euch und vielleicht hat der ein oder andere auch noch ein paar Anregungen und Ideen für mich o.^ das Ende steht noch nicht ganz fest und generell bin ich ein Fan von hilfreicher und inspirativer Kritik. Und wie gesagt das ist das mein erster Versuch. ****Außerdem noch eine kleine Anmerkung, ja ich habe gleich mal ein T-Rating einstellt da ich doch der Meinung bin der Ripper habe ein solches Rating verdient und ich bin da ohne hin lieber vorsichtig.**

**Als dann ~ viel Spaß beim lesen**

* * *

**{Kapitel 1 - Ein Ass im Ärmel}**

Es war ein dunkler Raum, spärlich beleuchtet von einigen Kerzen, die dicht zusammen gedrängt in der Mitte eines kreisrunden Tisches standen. Ein Unwissenden, der vielleicht, zufällig vor dem Fenster stehend, einen kurzen Blick durch den Spalt zwischen den dicken staubigen Samtvorhängen erhascht, welche die großen Fenster verdecken, könnte auf die Idee kommen es handle sich um einen schäbigen Raum. Darüber hinaus würde ihm sein Verstand wohl sagen, dass die sieben Männer, deren Silhouetten und Schatten er hätte erspähen können, ebenso schäbig sein müssten. Vielleicht würde er sich fragen was sie tun, vielleicht hätte er eine düstere Vorahnung, vielleicht wäre es ihm egal und vielleicht wäre er am nächsten Morgen Tod. Denn der Schein der Kerzen trübte die Wahrheit. Er trügt, verbirgt, verändert, obgleich er eigentlich nicht nur Licht und Wärme sondern auch Gewissheit spenden sollte. Ein Grund weswegen die Menschen das Licht so vielmehr schätzten als die Ungewissheit der Dunkelheit.

Diese Männer jedoch, schätzen die Dunkelheit, Sie schätzen das was die Dunkelheit verbarg, Sie schätzen die Anonymität, Sie schätzen den Orden. Den Orden der Sieben. Die dunkle Bruderschaft. Es gabt viele Namen, den Namen waren nicht mehr als Schall und Rauch für Sie. Unwichtig. Belanglos. Das namenlose Grauen passte perfekt zu ihnen.

Die Person vor dem Fenster hätte sich also getäuscht, in dem was sie zu sehen glaubt und auch in dem was ihr Verstand zu verstehen glaubt: weder die Männer noch der Raum in dem sie sich aufhielten waren Schäbig. Keines Wegs. Die Schatten verbargen nur gut, was diese Person, die so ungeladen vor dem Fenster stand, nicht sehen sollte. So sah Sie nicht die teuren Stoffe der maßgefertigten Kleider welche die Männer trugen, sah nicht die goldenen Siegelringe an ihren Fingern, die verschnörkelten Wappen auf ihren Brüsten, die exquisiten Zigarren die ihren betörenden und aufdringlichen Geruch im Raum verteilten. Sie sah nicht die mit Samt gepolsterten, vergoldeten Sessel, auf dessen verschnörkelten Armlehnen ihre Hände im Moment ruhten. Abwartend, schweigend. Sie sah nichts und würde auch nie wieder die Gelegenheit bekommen etwas zu sehen. Denn der junge Mann, die achte Person im Raum, der trotz seines auffällig scheinenden ausländischen Aussehens, unbemerkt im Schatten des Raumes gestanden und wache gehalten hatte, würde ihn sehen. Er hatte bislang jeden von ihnen gesehen…

Tatsächlich waren in letzter Zeit viele Leute ums Leben gekommen, Leute die zufällig an diesem Verhängnisvollen Bild vorbei gekommen waren oder beabsichtigt versucht hatten ein Geheimnis zu ergründen. Die Meisten waren aus der näheren Umgebung gewesen, einige auch nur Streicher auf der Suche nach einem Loch, in das sie für die Nacht kriechen konnten, und einige wenige waren Polizisten, Gesetzeshüter auf Patrouille oder jene die diskret aufgefordert wurden dort hinein zu spähen. Diskret den jene die sie aufgefordert hatten, fürchteten sich vor dem was sie dort eventuell zu sehen bekommen hätten und hinterher vielleicht selbst so zu enden. Der Fantasie konnten noch nie irgendwelche grenzen Gesetz wurden.

Und so konnte Niemand eine Verbindung zu diesem Haus herstellen, geschweige denn eine solche Behauptung beweisen. So gab es, was die Morde anging, auch keinen Bezug zu diesen sieben Männern oder ihrem asiatischem Wächter.

Zeugen, die glaubten etwas von den Morden gesehen zu haben, hatten von einem jungen Mann gesprochen, recht klein, dunkelhaarig, ausländisch und vor allem lautlos. Einige sagten er wäre über die Dächer gekommen, geschmeidig wie eine Katze, andre schworen ihn im halbdunkeln um eine Häuser Ecke schleichend gesehen zu haben. Weder das eine noch das andere traf zu, der junge Ausländer lief in mitten der Straße und mehr noch er wurde eins mit ihr. Jede seiner Bewegungen war von Kontrolle und Perfektion gezeichnet, Harmonierten ideal mit der Umgebung, den Anwesenden und Ihm selbst. Er brauchte keine Tarnung, er brauchte keine Geheimwege und er brauchte nicht im Ecken zu Schleichen. Er war unsichtbar wann immer er es für nötig hielt. Ein Attentäter aus der fernen östlichen Welt. Schnell, lautlos, Präzise, Eigenschaften die die besten seines Schlages vertraten und priesen. So erledigte auch der Mann jede seiner Aufgaben, steht's darauf bedacht keine einheitlichen oder spezifischen Wunden zurück zu lassen. Keine Indizien, keine Spuren.

Vielleicht, so sollte man zumindest annehmen, würde die Polizei herausfinden können, dass alle Wunden von der gleichen Waffe stammen. Einschneidig, doch zu groß für ein gewöhnliches Kochmesser und auch zu groß für einen Dolch. Es handelte sich um eine weitaus exotischere Waffe. Ein _Katana_ gefertigt von einem Meister seiner Kunst und ebenso geführt von einem Meister aus dem Land der aufgehenden Sonne. Lang, Einschneidig, eine leicht gebogene Klinge. Bislang war jedoch niemand auf eine solche Waffe gekommen und selbst wenn die Polizei irgendwann dahinter kommen sollte, das Angebot an exotischen Waffen war grade zu verblüffend. Asienreisende brachten alle erdenklichen Souvenirs mit nach Hause, von denen einige besser zum Schneiden und Stechen geeignet waren als andere. Das indische _Pesh Habz_, versehen mi einer kräftigen Stecklinge, die so geformt ist das die Wunden je nach Schnitttiefe unterschiedlich breit werden. An seinem verzierten Elfenbeingriff liegt eine fast vier Zentimeter breite Klinge, die nach zweidritten ihrer Länge zweischneidig wird und in eine nadelfeine Spitze ausläuft. Auch die zweischneidige Klinge des orientalischen Dolches _Jambya_ ist ein passendes Beispiel für die exotische Auswahl die man dieser Tage leicht und bedenkenlos aus dem Ausland mitbringen oder für einige Schilling auf einem Basar erwerben konnte.

So sollte doch niemand den Polypen vorhalten können, dass sie keine Fortschritte machten. Allerdings, gab es noch einen weiteren Grund, den die Polizei war in Aufregung, war beschäftigt. Sie waren mit allen verfügbaren Männern einem ganz anderem Mann auf der Spur. Jemanden der den Massen als _Leather Apron_ bekannt geworden war.

»Acht Tage« Das Wachs einer der Kerzen auf dem Tisch, rann in einem schmalen Rinnsal den langen schlanken Körper hinab und bildete ein stetig wachsendes Gebilde auf der darunterliegenden Zeitung. Einer älteren Ausgabe. Das Datum war halb von der Kerze verdeckt, dennoch kann sie genau auf den 31. August datiert werden. Den 31. August 1888.

Eine besondere Ausgabe, die kurz vor den ersten Neugierigen, die ihre Nasen in der Hoffnung in die Zeitungen vergruben, etwas Lebensveränderndes darin zu finden, noch geändert wurde. Natürlich wurde sie geändert, die Menschen interessierten sich nicht mehr für die Entwicklung in der Automobil-Technik, die Geschichte welche die Zeitungen den ganzen Monat über bereits zur Gänze ausgenommen hatten, waren das Geld nicht wert, was eine Zeitung dieser Tage kostete. Geschweige denn den Aufwand sie zu schreiben. Die Leser wussten es, die Herausgeber wussten es, die kleinen Jungen die an der Straßenecke standen und weiter überzeugend altbekanntes als spektakuläre Fortschritte priesen, wussten es. Alle wussten es. Also wurde der etwa achte Artikel über die Frau von Carl Benz ersetzt. Die nette Geschichte einer Frau, die mit ihren Kindern und dem Wagen ihres Mannes einen Ausflug aufs Land machte, wich dem Horrorszenario eines Mordes wie Londons Straßen ihn noch nie erleben mussten. Und doch wäre es an dieser Stelle mehr als geheuchelt, darauf zu hoffen, dass dies nicht wieder geschehen würde. Die Leute liebten es. Sie wollten es so, die Männer wollten sich über den Mord brüskieren, die Frauen wollten sich vor dem Mörder fürchten und sie alle wollten sie sich über die unnütze Polizei beschweren.

Kaum ein Mensch vertraute der Polizei. Nicht in solchen Gegenden wie dem East End Londons. Eingekesselt von der City of London im Westen, den Docks und der Themse im Süden und dem Fluss Lea im Osten, war das East End, seit die Hoffnung auf Arbeit vor 60 Jahren begonnen hatten hunderttausende Menschen nach London zu locken, stark überbevölkert. Zeitgleich mussten viele Fabriken dort schließen weswegen des Viertel lange vor den jetzigen Bewohnern zu dem Armenviertel verkam, als das es bekannt war. Angst und Leid waren so die einzigen Begleiter, derer die des Nachts durch die Straßen der Whitechapel streiften und welche nur gelegentlich von der Lust am brennenden Stich des Lebenswasser, in einem der vielen herunter gekommenen Pubs, oder dem vielgesehßenem Schoß einer billigen Frau gelindert wurden. Einer Bar, wie sie das Opfer kurz vor dem Mord aufgesucht hatte und einer billigen Frau wie dem Opfer selbst. Eine von ihnen, eine der _Unglücklichen_, was für viele von ihnen die Angst wachhielt, die nächste zu sein die tot aufgefunden wird.

Acht Tage war es her, das man sie Tod und in einem unansehnlichen zustand aufgefunden hatte. Sie lag in der Buck's Row im Stadtteil Whitechapel. Die verantwortlichen Beamten der Metropolitan Police begannen ihre Untersuchungen kurze Zeit nachdem die Leiche um etwa 3:40 Uhr von einem Passanten entdeckt wurde. Die Ermittler des Scotland Yard trafen etwa eine Stunde später ein, waren jedoch bislang ebenso erfolglos bei der Suche nach dem Verantwortlichen. Während die Polizei verzweifelt nach Antworten suchte, verbreiteten die Zeitungen bereits ihre eigenen Varianten und Geschichten. Geschichten von Verbindungen zu vorhergehenden Morden, Geschichten über Verbrecher Gruppen und Gangs die ihr Unwesen trieben und Geschichten von geheimen Orden die die Macht an sich rissen. Geschichten, das war es was sie letztlich blieben. Den das Opfer, eine Frau mittleren Alters mit Namen Bella Maes, war weder das Opfer eines Serien Mörders noch einer Straßen Gang. Zumindest noch nicht.

Acht Tage, nein neun, neun Tage war es nun her das Sie, die Sieben, sich alle an diesem Ort getroffen hatten. Neun Tage seit das Spiel mit einem vielversprechenden ersten Zug begonnen hatte und sie alle wussten in dieser Nacht das eine: bald würde der nächste Zug folgen. Dennoch war es weder Angst noch Mitleid das sich in die marmorierten Gesichter der Anwesenden gemeißelt hatte. Es war Verdruss, Abneigung, Neid, auf das eine Gesicht das mit einem überheblich, zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen unter ihnen saß. Der Mann der dieses Lächeln trug saß weit zurückgelehnt auf seinem Platz, die eine Hand locker auf der goldenen Lehne abgelegt, die andere stützte leicht seinen schräg gelegten Kopf ab. Obgleich diese Pose leicht mit Langeweile oder Desinteresse verwechselt werden konnte, strahle sie nichts als Überheblichkeit aus. Die Frage blieb, ob sie überhaupt gerechtfertigt war. Die Überheblichkeit und dieses verdammte Lächeln. Natürlich konnte es keiner sehen, das Lächeln. Doch sie alle wussten es und es brannte sich ihn ihre Trommelfelle als eben jener Mann nur wieder zu sprechen begann.

»Die Zeit ist um« Sagte er und alle anwesenden wandten trotz der Schatten der über ihren Gesichtern lag den Blick ab. Jeder für sich, jeder mit einem anderen Hintergrund und einer anderen Absicht. Die Zeit war um, was übertragen für Sie alle so viel hieß wie: die Zeit war gekommen. Die Zeit zum Handeln.

»Was ist mit der Polizei?« erwiderte schließlich eine zweite Stimme. Ruhig, monoton, fast gelangweilt klang es und es entlockte dem anderen Mann ein nur noch breiteres Lächeln der Überheblichkeit. Sie belustigten ihn immer wieder, mit ihrer Furcht vor der hiesigen Polizei.

»Keine Sorge« sagte er leichthin. Es war eigentlich ohnehin nicht so, dass sie sich Sorgen machen mussten. Auch weiterhin würde niemand auch nur einen einzigen Anhaltspunkt dafür finden, dass sie an irgendetwas beteiligt gewesen wären. Zumindest jetzt noch, immerhin wusste er zugut, dass sich das bald für einige von ihnen ändern würde. Opfer die unvermeidlich wären. Doch viel mehr als das waren sie ohnehin entbehrlich. Dennoch, das was der Mann eigentlich meinte war etwas ganz anderes. Ein Gedankensprung denn nur er gemacht hatte, der nur ihn etwas anging. Es war sein Spiel und Er würde sich auch über die Polizei keine Gedanken machen müssen. Warum also hätten seine wertvollen Gedanken bei so einem langweiligen Thema verweilen sollen …

Das Geräusch von einem über den Boden geschobenen Möbelstück verriet allen Anwesenden das er aufgestanden war. Der junge Mann trat an das Fenster hinüber und warf nun seinerseits einen Blick durch den Spalt zwischen den Vorhängen, ehe er beide Vorhänge packte und mit einem Ruck aufzog. Die Nacht war längst in ihrem dunkelsten Kleid über sie herein gebrochen, doch das Treiben auf den Straßen war beständig wie am Tag. Nur die Art der Leute hatte sich geändert. Bordsteinschwalben, betrunkene Seeleute die von der Themse her hochgekommen waren, unwürdige Fabrik angestellte die sich im Dreck der Straße suhlten. Londons Abschaum, die Schattenseite ihrer zivilisierten Gesellschaft. Dreck der nicht besser als die Tiere ihre niedrigsten Bedürfnisse befriedigen . Es war ein widerliches Schauspeil und es war ihm schon lange ein Dorn im Auge: das East-End!

Schwach drang nun das Licht der Straßenlaterne zu ihnen herein. Ein Streifen Licht der zumindest das Lächeln, das bei seinen nächsten Worten auf die Gesichter der anderen übersprang deutlich sichtbar machte: »Ich habe noch ein Ass im Ärmel«

Das Kreuzass. Den Pik-König. Die Herzdame. Den Karobuben und … einen Joker. Er hatte genug, nein viel eher alle, Möglichkeiten dieses Spiel noch ein wenig Interessanter zu machen. Dennoch, das wusste er genau, einige Karten sollte man für einen späteren Zeitpunkt auf der Hand behalten.

Ein weiterer Stuhl wurde zurückgeschoben als sich einer der anderen ebenfalls erhob, ein blonder ebenfalls recht junger Mann dessen Gesicht als einziges unverändert geblieben war. Es war der gleiche Mann der vorher gesprochen hatte. Die anderen Fünf blieben sitzen, schwiegen und beobachteten den einen Moment in dem sich, obgleich der Raum immer noch zum größten Teil in Dunkelheit gehüllt war, die beiden Stehenden einen Moment lang direkt in die Augen blickten. Dann macht der Blonde kehrt und verließ den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort. Er ließ eine gespannte und in gewisser Weise unangenehme Stille zurück und den Mann am Fenster, der sich wieder zu eben jenem umgedreht hatte und neuerlich leise zu lachen begonnen hatte.

»sieht so aus als würde die morgige Ausgabe überarbeitet werden!« und das bedeutete der weiße König würde nicht mehr allzu lange auf sich warten lassen. Sein Spiel würde endlich einen würdigen Gegner bekommen und ja … vielleicht hatte er ihn inzwischen auch ein wenig vermisst. Seinen lieben Cousin.


	2. Zwei Opfer

**Ich weiß es hat ewig gedauert, aber hier ist endlich der zweite Teil der Story.**

* * *

**{Kaptel2 -Zwei Opfer} **

Das leise klackern einer Schreibmaschine war zu hören und der Windstoß, der durch das halbgeöffnete winzige Fenster hereindrang, war ein Segen für die stickige Luft in dem Büro. Wenn gleich ein kalter. Die Tür schlug mit einem sachten dumpfen Aufprall an der hinter ihr liegenden Wand an, etwas das immer passierte, wann immer einer von ihnen hinein- oder hinausging. Und es wurde langsam deutlich, wie einem bereits der dunkle Fleck auf Höhe des Türknaufes verriet. Doch heute hatte der Engländer kein Auge dafür. Auch kein Ohr. Schon beim Eintreten war dem erst letztlich neu ernannten Inspektor die Bitterkeit im Gesicht anzusehen, auf seinen Lippen lag ein Seufzer und unter seinen Augen trug er die Müdigkeit der vergangenen Nacht mit sich. Vor einer Stunde war er Müde und ungekämmt am Tatort angekommen, nur um mit einem Horrorszenario begrüßt zu werden. Eine weitere Leiche. Ein weiteres Opfer des Whitechapel-Mörders wie sie ihn in ihren Akten noch immer nannten. Wobei sich auch dort langsam die Bezeichnung_ Leather Apron_ einschlich. Ein Name dem ihm die Zeitungen gegeben hatten. Wegen der unbestätigten und schwammigen Aussage eines vermeidlichen Zeugen, der nicht nur glaubte den Mörder gesehen zu haben – er hatte Ausgesagt nicht einmal den Mord beobachtet zu haben – nein, der zudem auch noch genau die lederne Schürze die er trug erkannt haben wollte. Die Zeitungen waren natürlich beeindruckt und so wurde der Mörder langsam aber stetige zu_ Leather Apron_, der Lederschürze. Wie auch immer er nun genannt wurde, für Arthur war es nicht mehr als Ein Pseudonym hinter dessen eigenwilligen Namen sich ein Mensch verstecken musste dessen bestialische Morde, ihn an diesem Morgen dorthin geführt hatten. Ihn. Seine Kollegen. Das Yard.

Das Opfer eine dunkelhaarige Frau, die ihrem langen, glatten, schwarzen Haar nach aus dem östlichen Ausland stammte, hatte auf dem Boden gelegen, in der unmittelbaren Nähe eines Tors das zu einen Hinterhof führte. Das dazu gehörige Gebäude hatte die Nummer 29 in der Hanbury Street. Das unmittelbare Nachbargebäude die 27. Dort lebte ein Mann namens Toris Laurinaitis, der aussagte, denn Anliegenden Hoff um etwa 5:30 Uhr beteten zu haben. Außerdem wolle er Geräusche gehört haben. Allerdings nichts das ihn veranlasst hätte nachzuschauen. Vor dem Opfer waren die wenigen Habseligkeiten, die sie bei sich gehabt haben musste, ordentlich aufgereiht. Erst hatte der Engländer befürchtete die Polizei habe dies getan, doch mit dieser Annahme hatte er falsch gelegen, sie waren genauso aufgefunden wurden.

Zwei Pillen.Ein zerrissener Umschlag.Ein Stück Stoff.Ein Kam.

Wofür genau die zwei Pillen waren, musste der Polizeiarzt herausfinden und leider waren auch den zerrissenen Umschlag keine wichtigen Informationen zu entnehmen. Das Stück Stoff hingegen war ausgesprochen fein gearbeitet, wahrscheinlich ausgesprochen teuer gewesen und - obgleich er kein Fachmann für so was war – wahrscheinlich ein Stoff den man Musselin nannte. Der Kam war nicht weiter ungewöhnlich. Dennoch, alles musste genauestens Notiert werden. Arthur hatte es selber gemacht, nachdem er sich bereits vorher angewöhnt hatte die Arbeit der anderen ohnehin zu überarbeiten. Er war Perfektionist und er wollte diese Morde aufgeklärt wissen. Bis ins aller letzte Detail. Trotz der Müdigkeit die ihm noch immer die Glieder schwer machte hatte er schließlich auch mit der genauen Untersuchung der Leiche begonnen.

Weiblich.Eine Ausländerin.Wahrscheinliches Alter zwischen 25 und 30 Jahren.Die Leichenstarre hatte noch nicht eingesetzt.Der linke Arm wurde über die Brust gelegt.Die Beine waren angezogen, beide Füße fest auf dem Boden ruhend.Das Gesicht geschwollen und zur rechten Seite gedreht.Der ganze Körper furchtbar verstümmelt.

Verstümmelt … doch vor allem tot. Er seufzte und hatte seinen Stift einen Moment und nur wenige Zentimeter über dem Papier ruhen lassen. Der Engländer sollte es eigentlich gewöhnt sein. Oder eher ihn. Den Tod. Er war ein Teil seines Lebens geworden als sein Vater sich - …der Brite schüttelte den Kopf und beugte sich anschließend etwas tiefer über die Frau.

Er hatte den Blick in seinem Nacken gespürt, die Gänsehaut die seinen Körper überkam als dieser durchdringende Blick aus den verflixten grünen Augen seines verflixten Vorgesetzten ihn getroffen hatte. Natürlich hatte er es nicht gesehen, er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, doch Arthurs erweiterte Sinne nahmen solche Kleinigkeiten immer war. So natürlich auch den Fakt das ihn dieser blick genau in dieser einen Sekunde getroffen hatte, als seine Gedanken für diesen winzigen Moment zu seinem Vater gewandert waren. Warum genau da? War das tatsächlich Zufall? Und wenn nicht wie konnte er gewusst haben … nein, diese Fragen hatten nichts mehr mit dem Fall zu tun, nichts mit dem Opfer und dem Mörder. Er würde ‚_ihm_' jetzt nicht den Erfolg lassen und sich betroffen umdrehen oder genervt reagieren, weil sein Vorgesetzter offensichtlich schon wieder Zeit hatte in der Gegend herum zu starren. Nein! Arthur würde seine Arbeit machen und er würde sie gut und gründlich machen – wie immer!

Fakten: 1. Am Hals der Frau war ein tiefer Schnitt, er war sehr tief und umschlang ihren Hals wie eine tiefrote Kette. Er reichte von einem Punkt unterhalb ihres Ohres, über die gesamte vordere Länge des Hales bis zum Nacken und hatte die Haut an der Schnittstelle leicht ausgefranzt, ihre Struktur beinahe gänzlich auseinander genommen. Die Todesursache und der Grund warum diese Frau keine Chance auf Rettung gehabt hatte. Wahrscheinlich war der Schnitt so tief das er die Stimmbänder getroffen hatte. Ein effektiver weg jemanden zu töten, das Opfer starb schnell entweder an dem Blutverlust oder an Ersticken, wenn die Luftröhre getroffen würde und zusätzlich brachte man sie so zum Schweigen. Keine Hilferufe, keine Schreie, keine Störungen während der _Leather Apron_ seinem Handwerk nachging. Das er fast so akribisch auszuführen schien wie Arthur das seine. Fast.

2. Ein weiterer Schnitt verlief quer über den Unterkörper der Frau. Die Haut war ebenso wie am Halls leicht beschädigt, wahrscheinlich stamme sie also von der gleichen Klinge. Allgemein betrachtet: ein langer grader Schnitt, waagerecht ausgeführt von links nach rechts. Soweit man es erkennen konnte. Dazu kamen mehrere schnitte die senkrecht zur Körpermitte ausgeführt wurde. Es mussten mindestens vier gewebeschichten durchdrungen wurde sein, ebenso die Bauchdecke … und mindestens eines der Organe wurde entnommen … und das alles im Dunkeln dieser abgeschiedenen Gasse.

3. Auf dem hölzernen Lattenzaun der den Hinterhof von dem Danebenliegenden trennte waren Blutspuren. Die Spuren dort und die am Boden um die Leiche herum stimmten mit den Wunden und der Position des aufgefundenen Körpers überein, es blieb also kein Zweifel, dass dort der Tatort gewesen war.

Sie hatten deutliche Hinweise, langsam aber sicher auch einen klaren Rhythmus und dennoch gab es noch immer keine direkte Spur vom Täter an sich. Und das, das war leider Fakt Nummer 4.

Auch jetzt in ihrem Büro hatte Arthur noch immer keinen neuen Ansatzpunkt gefunden. Resigniert hatte er sich mit einem, beabsichtigt kurz gezogenen, Tee hinter seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt und wieder und wieder seine Notizen durchgeblättert ohne einen einzigen Satz wirklich zu lesen. Er wusste was dort stand, er hatte es geschrieben, er hatte es selber gesehen. Doch es half einfach nicht.

Die Grünenaugen gaben es auf Zeile für Zeile über die ordentliche Handschrift zu huschen, die sich so deutlich von dem strahlenden Papier abhoben, wie das Blut auf der blassen Haut des Opfers. Stattdessen wanderten sie auf die andere Seite des Raumes und beobachten den Mann der am anderen Schreibtisch saß, konzentriert einen der Berichte abtippte und offensichtlich die Zigarette, die ihm locker im Mundwinkel hing, lange vergessen hatte. Daan Vock. Der Holländer hatte nicht aufgesehen als Arthur den Raum betreten hatte, er sah eigentlich nie auf und so sah er auch nicht auf als die Tür jetzt ein weiteres Mal geöffnet wurde. Die Tür schlug dabei im Übrigen nicht wieder gegen die Wand. Dennoch verpasste es Arthur wie üblich einen kleinen Schock als der Blonde beladen mit einigen wirr durcheinander geratenen Papieren – die er im Gehen zu ordnen versuchte – in der Tür stand. Dieser unangenehme Schmerz fraß sich mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Blitzschlages durch Arthurs ganzen Körper und blieb in seiner Brust hängen. Er hatte es versucht zu ignorieren, er hatte versucht seinem Unterbewusstsein klar zu machen das das blonde Jüngelchen nicht der war für den er ihn leider immer wieder hielt. Alexander.

Ja, Alexander, sein Bruder …doch der hatte jetzt nichts mit ihrem Fall zu tun, nichts mit ihnen, die sie doch auserwählt waren, den derzeit gefürchtetsten und bekanntesten Mörder Londons zu schnappe. Sie: drei gesetzestreue und verantwortungsbewusste Mitglieder der Sonderabteilung des Scotland Yards. Nicht zu vergessen waren natürlich die Constables, die ihrer Abteilung zugeteilt waren und leider auch der Chief Inspektor der sie Anführte ... zumindest offiziell.

Zuerst war da Daan Vock, ein Holländer oder eher der Sohn eines Holländischen Kaufmannes, der wie so viele in London hängengeblieben war. Soviel Arthur wusste war Daan nämlich in London Geboren und nicht drüben auf dem Kontinent. Und sein Vater… sein Vater war vergangenes Jahr gestorben. Laudanum Rausch, was Arthur natürlich offizielle nicht wusste. Aber es war ohnehin egal, Er war ein guter Polizist, recht ordentlich, immer ruhig, konzentriert und vor allem gerecht. Und das war alles was Zählte. Auch wenn der Engländer von vorneherein wusste dass irgendwas an seiner Personalakte nicht stimmte. Er wusste es, weil sie genauso einfach und einfarbig war wie die Seine. Es gab nichts an dem man hängen blieb, nichts an das man sich irgendwie erinnern konnte. Sie war einfach Schwarz weiß. Weiß das Papier, schwarz die Schrift ohne wirklichen Inhalt: Eine Personalakte ohne Person. Wahrscheinlich waren sie alle so, sie die so geheimen und verschwiegenen Mitglieder des Sonderkommandos, alle außer einer: Luke Churchland. Abgesehen davon das das Bürschchen viel zu jung war um Geheimnisse, wie Arthur sie hatte, in seinem Leben unter zu bringen und zum anderen war allgemein bekannt das er von der Straße kam und seinen vorherigen Lebensunterhalt mit dem stehlen verdient hatte.

Einen Moment verzog sich Arthurs Gesicht, er hätte so was niemals gemacht, er würde so was niemals machen. Stehlen war falsch … aber wenn es keinen anderen Weg gab? Was war mit ihm? Was tat sein Bruder? Wo auch immer er war, würde er stehlen um voran zu kommen? Würde er-…Nein! Niemals!

Im Grunde war es Arthur gewesen, der den Blonden Jungspund überhaupt erst seine neue Arbeitsstelle beschert hatte. Es war auf einer überfüllten Straße gewesen auf der die Beiden zusammen gestoßen waren. Zufällig wie der Engländer glaubte und beabsichtigt wie Luke wusste. Während sich Arthur noch, wie es sich für einen Gentleman wie ihn gehörte, dafür entschuldigte, verwechselte er Luke das erste Mal mit seinem Bruder. Doch ihm blieb keine Zeit um diesen Fehler zu bemerken, denn der Jüngere hatte die Flucht bereits ergriffen und vielleicht wäre das die Stelle gewesen an der Arthur sich hätte fragen müssen warum. Tat er natürlich nicht. Flink wie ein Wiesel hatte der blonde Neuseeländer sich zwischen den Leuten hindurch geschoben, hatte hacken geschlagen und diverse Abkürzungen genommen. Der Engländer war ihm gefolgt. Angetrieben von der Hoffnung endlich wieder diesen einen Teil seiner Familie zurück zu bekommen. Er hatte den blonden Jungen in einer kleineren Seitenstraße eingeholt und da der Weg in eine Sackgasse führte war die Verfolgungsjagt damit vorbei gewesen. Zu seiner Enttäuschung und Überraschung handelte es sich bei Luke nur um einen kleinen Streicher und es stellte sich zu allem Übel auch noch heraus, dass dieser ihn bei ihrem ‚zufälligen' Zusammenstoß kurzerhand um seine Brieftasche erleichtert hatte. Das peinlichste daran war das Arthur es nicht gemerkt hatte, bis er das braune abgewetzte Leder in der Hand des jungen gesehen hatte. Das Ende von Lied war, das er ihn kurzerhand mit zum Scotland Yard geschleift hatte und dieser Dort anstelle irgendeine Art Strafe zu erfahren, eine feste Anstellung in ihrer Abteilung bekommen hatte.

Aber Wahrscheinlich hätte er es einfach Ahnen müssen. Ja, eindeutig.

Naja wenigstens hatte sich der Junge gemacht und inzwischen war er ein nicht mehr weg zu denkender Teil des Teams. Das einzige Problem war nur _Er_. Allistor Scott, der Chief Inspektor ihrer Abteilung, der abgesehen davon das er ihren eigenwilligen Zirkus hier zusammen gestellt hatte, wenig Tat war irgendwem weiterhalf. Arthur leerte seine Tasse, stand auf und ging auf den Jüngeren zu, der immer noch mit dem Stapel Papiere zu tun hatte.

»Sind das die Ergebnisse des Polizeiarztes?« fragte er, die Hand schon nach ihnen ausgestreckt. Luke nickte.

»sind eben fertig geworden, sie haben sich Unten extra beeilt« Beeilt, na toll, das hieß sie hatten ihre Arbeit wieder schlampig gemacht. Arthur sah auf die Papiere in seiner Hand hinab und überflog sie schnell. Scott, so viel stand fest, würde das ohnehin nicht machen.

Die Leiche war wahrscheinlich schon mindestens zwei Stunden Tod ehe sie gefunden wurde, was den Todeszeitpunkt auf etwa 4:00 Uhr Nachts Legte. Bella Maes war um 3:40 Entdeckt wurden. Eine parallele, außerdem erklärte dies, dass die Leichenstarre bereits angefangen hatte einzusetzen. Er nickte zwischen durch immer wieder, zum einen weil die Leute Unten ihre Arbeit offensichtlich doch besser gemacht hatten als Arthur erwartet hatte und zum anderen weil dies seine Eigenen Theorien nur noch bestätigten.

Es war eine ausgesprochen kühle Nacht gewesen, eine Kälte die sich bis weit in den Morgen gezogen hatte und die offensichtlich dafür gesorgt hatte das der Körper schneller abkühlte. Und die Wunde? Der Engländer lass weiter, seinen Vorherigen Gedanken gang damit einfach Abschließend. Die Selbe Waffe, sowohl bei dem Schnitt am Hals auch bei dem am Unterleib. Es musste eine scharfe, dünne Klinge sein, mindestens acht Zentimeter lang, eventuell, wahrscheinlich, sogar länger. In seinem Kopf ging Arthur eine Liste durch, einen Katalog: Schneider, Metzner, Kirschner. Sie alle benutzten in ihrem Beruf Messer und Klingen in den verschiedensten Formen und längen. Konnte einer von ihnen ein Mörder sein? Beim weiterem überlegen sprangen seine Gedanken zu Verletzungen die er gesehen hatte, Schnitte, versehentliche Amputationen. Als angehender Arzt hatte der Engländer vieles gesehen und auch Verletzungen die durch ein Bajonett entstanden waren. Käme ein Bajonett als Tatwaffen in Frage? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Warum auch sollte eine Solche Waffe verwendet werden.

Seine Augen bleiben an einer Randnotiz hängen

‚Hinweise auf anatomische Kenntnisse' ... Anatomische Kenntnisse, das sprach für einen Arzt oder einen Chirurg… die Elite ihrer fortschrittlichen Gesellschaft. Und so jemand sollte _Leather Apron_ sein? Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein und viel mehr noch, es durfte nicht so sein.


	3. Chapter 3

Der Stuhl hinter dem großen blanken Holzschreibtisch war hart und unbequem und trotzdem hatte er in diesem Moment mehr als gereicht, um ihn innerhalb weniger Minuten in Schlaf versinken zu lassen.  
Gleich nachdem er an diesem, viel zu früh begonnenen, Morgen ihre Abteilung betretet hatte, hatte er sich hier hin zurückgezogen. Das Büro des Schotten war ein eigenständiger Raum hinter dem Büro in dem die anderen Drei zu Arbeiten hatten. Schon viele male hatte sich diese Abgeschiedenheit für ihn als nützlich erwiesen, so auch in dieser Situation. Kirkland war noch immer am Tatort, versuchte anhand der Blutspuren zu interpretieren wie der Mörder genau vorgegangen war, Vock, der mit ihm zurückgekommen war, saß nebenan und überarbeitetet Zeugenaussagen an seiner klackernden Schreibmaschine und Churchland hatte er selber erst eben nach untern geschickt, in die Vorhölle, wo er auf die Auswertungen des Polizeiarztes warten sollte. Das würde noch Stunden dauern und in dieser Zeit würde ihn keiner stören. Allistor konnte sich also diese kleine Pause ruhig gönnen. Ehe es jedoch dazu kommen sollte fiel sein Blick wie üblich auf das Bild das auf seinem Schreibtisch stand.  
Er Fragte- und ärgerte sich immer darüber, dass er es nicht endlich loswurde. Es war genau betrachtet Müll. Der Rahmen war seit Jahren Kaputt, das Bild aus einer Zeit die es eigentlich nicht mehr gab. Sie alle drei waren nicht mehr die Jungen von dem Foto. Mit einer Handbewegung landete es in einer der Schubladen des Schreibtisches. Scott seufzte. Er wusste genau, dass es dort warten würde bis er es wieder heraus holte und er wusste auch, dass das wahrscheinlich noch am selben Tag, spätestens aber morgen passieren würde.  
Wie berechenbar er doch wieder war …Kirkland war daran schuld. Er hatte ihn diesen Mist, von wegen Berechenbar, überhaupt erst erzählt. Kirkland. Sein Blick wanderte zur Tür hinüber...Nein, nein, der Engländer war sicher noch am Tatort und versuchte mit seiner besessenen Ordentlichkeit diesen Fall zu lösen. Nein. Niemand würde ihn … Noch ehe Allistor diesen Gedanken ganz zu Ende denken konnte war er auch schon eingenickt.

Allistor hatte keine Ahnung gehabt wie spät es war, als seine Ohren zu sich kamen und hörten wie Kirkland die Tür aufstieß, die mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Wand krachte. Er wusste das es der Blonde war, niemand sonst würde eine solche Aura der Missbilligung verströmen. Und selbst wenn er heute falsch lag … alle seine kleinen Unterlinge waren Blondies. Willkommen in London der Stadt der Blondies. Er hatte also immer recht bei der Annahme.  
Eigentlich hätte Scott die Augen einfach öffnen können, sein Finsterer Blick und die tiefen dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen wären vielleicht genug gewesen um den Engländer aus dem Raum zu graulen. Doch irgendwie hegte sein Unterbewusst sein die Hoffnung er würde auch so einfach wieder abhauen. Womit es jedoch Falsch lag. Im nächsten Moment hatte der Engländer ihm die Zeitung vom Gesicht gerissen - Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt das sie dort gelegen hatte – was dazu führte das der Schotte seinerseits einen momentlang unentwegt gegen das grelle Licht anblinzelte. Und den vorwurfsvollen Blick von Arthur.  
Er hatte, die Beine auf dem blankpolierten Holz hochgelegt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, die nervige Zeitung auf dem Gesicht liegend und schlafend, offensichtlich nicht das Bild abgegeben das dieser besessene erbsenzäher von Engländer erwartet hatte. Tja das passierte öfter, was im Grunde eine ziemliche Untertreibung des Ganzen war. Der Ablauf in einem solchen Fall war stehst der Gleiche: Blondie hielt ihm einen entnervten Vortrag, begann meistens mit allgemeinen Fehlern und Mängeln am Verhalten und der Art des Schottens, passierte dann eine konkrete Situation, wie dem Schlafen am Arbeitsplatz und endete schließlich damit, dass er sich über die Ironie ausließ, das ein Schotte beim Scotland Yard das sagen hatte. Gelegentlich ließ er auch noch die Frage fallen ob das überhaupt erst der Grund war das er ihr Chief Inspektor war. Auch jetzt wieder starrte ihn der Kleine finster durch seine durchdringend gründen Augen an. In diesem Punkt glichen sie sich irgendwie, nur das bei ihm dieses starren meist von größerem Erfolg gekrönt war. Der Schotte seufzte und tastete sich nach seinen Zigaretten ab, um das zu ertragen war es nötig sich vorher diesen exquisiten wenn gleich kurzen Genuss zu gönnen.  
Obgleich dies einen weiteren empörten Laut von Arthur zur Folge hatte, wartete er, dass Scott fertig war. Er wartete bis Allistor das kleine Röllchen zwischen die Lippen geschoben, entzündet und schließlich einen angenehm tiefen Zug von ihr genommen hatte. Nur um dann mitaufgestautem Zorn über den Schotten herzufallen:  
»Wir versuchen hier einen Mord aufzuklären!« Blafft der Blonde, die eine Hand gegen die Hüften gestemmt, die andere mit einem Haufen Papiere wedelnd. Wahrscheinlich war dieser Haufen Papier der Eigentliche Grund warum er überhaupt zu ihm gekommen war, doch da Arthur diesen total vergessen hatte. Zugern hätte sich der Schotte einfach damit auseinander gesetzt, oder so getan als ob, doch der Engländer fauchte, blaffte und zeterte immer weiter. Allistor achtete gar nicht auf ihn, irgendwie war sein Blick wieder zum Schreibtisch gewanderte, verharrte einen Moment auf der Leeren Stelle wo normalerweise sein Bilderrahmen stand und wanderte dann hinüber zu der Zeitung. Der Zeitung die nun deutlich zerknickt zwischen einigen Ordnern und einem halbvollen Aschenbecher auf den Tisch lag. Die erste Seite war von der Oberen rechten Ecke nach hinten weggeknickt, der Titel nur noch halb zu lesen, der Text … informativ, Detail getreu und dazu gedacht die Leute gegen die Polizei aufzuschaukeln. Doch das war es nicht das seinen Blick in diesem Moment an sie fesselte.  
»und genau deswegen« Schloss der Engländer grade seine Predigt, die wieder einmal auf taube Ohren gestoßen war und die zu allem Überfluss jetzt auch noch von einem scharfen »Schhhh« des Schotten durchdrungen wurde. Obgleich er genervt die Augenzusammen kniff blieb er tatsächlich ruhig und sah nur abwartend und ungläubig zu seinem Vorgesetzten hinab. Allistor beugte sich vor strich die Zeitung glatt und starrte auf das was er vorher so unüberlegt auf dem Rückweg vom Tatort überflogen hatte.

**MURDER**  
IN THE EAST-END

Capture: Leather Apron  
-

Dicht gefolgt von dem üblichen Blah Blah der Zeitungen. Dem morgigem Blah Blah. Morgen würden die Zeitungen von berichten über den Zweiten Mord nur so überfüllt werden. Warum war ihm das nicht vorher aufgefallen? Natürlich war das ein recht spontaner Gedankensprung gewesen, anfangs nicht mehr als der Ausweg von den Predigten zu entgehen. Doch jetzt, es war so logisch und eigentlich hatte es ihm längst auffallen müssen. Der Rotschopf stand auf, ignorierte den verwirrten und immer noch vorwurfsvoll ernsten Blick des Engländers und schob ihn kurzerhand beiseite. Das was daraufhin folgte dauerte seine Zeit, zumal Kirkland immer noch hinter ihm stand und genervte Blicke durch die Gegend schoss. Dem Schotten war das allerdings recht gleichgültig, er suchte etwas, etwas wichtiges, etwas das ihnen vielleicht weiterhelfen würde. Aber wo hatte er es nur hingelegt? Sein Blick wanderte einmal durch das Büro. Über die diversen regale und Schränke, den Schreibtisch. Er sah dabei einfach durch den Engländer hindurch. Kurzerhand hatte er den Inhalt des Papierkorbs auf dem Schreibtisch ausgekippt. Arthur quickte leise bei dem Anblick. Diverse zerknüllte Zettel kamen wieder zum Vorschein, aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Allistor sehen wie sich Arthurs Augen weiteten und er sich blitzschnell auf ein dickeres Bündel von ihnen stürzte. Eine seiner Arbeiten der vergangenen Woche, berichte zum letzten Opfer.  
»Was zum?!« fauchte er und strich seine harte Arbeit glatt. Naja allzu hart konnte die Arbeit nicht gewesen sein, war es dem Schotten wieder durch den Kopf geschossen, dafür war dieser Bericht einfach zu schlecht.  
Endlich aber fand sich das wonach Scott gesucht hatte, eine Zeitung die er natürlich gar nicht erst weggeschmissen hatte. Nun gut, sie war nicht im Müll gelandet, aber es war ja auch egal wo sie letztlich gelegen hatte, jedenfalls war sie wieder aufgetaucht. Die erste Seite war ähnlich gestaltet wie die Ausgabe, die er ebenso intensiv gemustert hatte und auch die ältere Ausgabe war ungemein detailliert und informativ. Vielleicht zu informativ. Sie war voll von genauen Infos zu dem Mord und zum Opfer, eben genau das was sie alles ermittelt hatten. Aber vor allem: sie war zu schnell.  
Scott verzog das Gesicht und Arthur tat es ihm gleich, wenn gleich aus einem ganz anderen Grund. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt zog er die Augenbrauen hoch.  
»was genau machen Sie da eigentlich« Sie… jetzt war es Allistor der die Augenbrauen anhob, verdammt, er konnte es nicht leiden so genannt zu werden. Er hasste es. Er fühlte sich dann immer so alt. Er war nicht viel älter als die anderen, Vock war sogar 4 Jahre älter als er und nur weil der Engländer so... ach war auch egal. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und deutete dann auf die Zeitungsartikel.  
»Das Datum!« Arthur tat was ihm sein Vorgesetzter wortlos auftrug, beugte sich ein Stück vor und lass laut: »31. August 1888 und 8. September 1888, also das Heutige. Was ist damit?" „ich habe sie auf dem Weg hierher gekauft« Wieder waren dem Engländer seine Wiederworte in Form von Gedankengängen direkt auf dem Gesicht abzulesen. Er sah ihn immer noch mit dieser Typischen genervten, ungläubigen Mine an. Ein ‚das ist aber schön für sie lag ihm so deutlich auf den Lippen, als hätte er es bereits laut ausgesprochen. Er wollte eindeutig gehen, wahrscheinlich in der Hoffnung wenn er das nächste Mal wieder das Büro betreten würde, hätte Scott einen Teil seines Verstands wieder gefunden und würde wieder mit Dingen kommen, die für ihn einen Sinn ergaben. Eigentlich Wollte Allistor auch das der Engländer ging, so war das ja nun nicht. Aber er hatte einen anderen Grund und es war nun mal nicht seine Schuld, dass Arthur ihn einfach nicht verstand.  
Tatsächlich war die Antwort die er nach einer ganzen weile erst bekam, nicht weniger Schnippisch als die die Allistor sich in seinen Gedanken ausgemalt hatte: »was wohl an den vielen Reporten gelegen haben muss, die unsere Arbeit beschwert haben« Er schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich in dem Blonden geirrt, was eigentlich bereits seine mittelmäßigen Arbeiten zur Genüge bewiesen hatten. Und er hatte doch tatsächlich gedacht der Brite wäre irgendwie anders. Besser.  
Das Problem war das Scott mehr sah als das offensichtlich. Kirkland war ein ausgezeichneter Polizist, präzise, gründlich, ordentlich. Zusammengefasst: perfektionistisch, ein Erbsenzähler der mit dieser Taktik irgendwie Erfolg hatte, ein Grund warum der Schotte selber darauf bestanden hatte das er seiner Abteilung zugeteilt wurde. Auch seine medizinischen Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten hatten ihn zu Beginn stark beeindruckt. Arthur war jung, etwas jünger als er selbst und dennoch war er auf einem sehr hohen wissenschaftlichen Niveau gewesen. Vor allem aber, Scott hatte gesehen das es etwas gab das hinter seiner langweiligen bedeutungslosen Akte gestanden hatte. Ein Geheimnis, etwas das irgendwas damit zu tun hatte warum es so furchtbar falsch geklungen hatte als er sagte ‚die Polizei hat eine Menge für meine Familie getan, sie hat mir meinen Bruder zurück gebracht … ich hoffe gute Arbeit leisten zu können die… dasselbe Ergebnis erzeugt ' In diesem Moment hatte er zu Boden gesehen und im Grunde hatte Allistor es gewusst, er wollte nicht dasselbe Ergebnis, er wollte ein besseres. Damals hatte er noch keine Ahnung gehabt warum das so war, aber es war der entscheidende Grund dafür gewesen das er ihn genommen hatte.

Allerdings hatte sich das alles als Fehlinterpretation erwiesen denn seine fixierte Einstellung behinderte ihn mehr als das sie nützte. Es fehlte ihn am dem wichtigstem, dem nützlichstem: die Fähigkeit aus all seinen Fakten ein Szenario zu entwickeln. Er war unkreativ und verstockt. Ein typischer Englischer Erbsenzähler, mehr nicht!  
»Und wie haben die es bitte Geschafft innerhalb einer Stunde erst uns zu befragen, dann alles zu einem netten Text zusammen zu fassen und hundertfach zu drucken?« Dieses Mal war es der Chief Inspektor dessen Ton die Grenze zur Unhöflichkeit haarscharf übertrat. Vielleicht allein deswegen, vielleicht aber auch weil Arthur Tatsächlich über das Gesagte nachdachte, hatte er dieses mal keine Antwort parat...


	4. Chapter 4

Natürlich hatte sich der dickköpfige Rotschopf nicht von seiner Wahnidee abbringen lassen, sofort aufzubrechen und der Zeitung einen Besuch abzustatten. Arthur würde ihn wiederwillig begleiten. Wederwillig, denn in seinen Augen würde es die Sache nur noch schlimmer machen wenn man Scott alleine gehen lassen würde. Und das konnte sich das Yard nicht erlauben.  
Den anderen beiden hatte er noch einen bedeutend genervten Blick zu geworfen, während er seinen Mantel überwarf und dem Schotten dann in Richtung Tür folgte. Scott wartetet bereits, wie üblich eine Zigarette im Mund und mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck der zeitglich ‚Beeilung' wie auch ‚bleib einfach hier' sagte. Er war genau genommen ein Meister wenn es darum ging Dinge mit einemeinzigen Blick auszudrücken. Wobei das nicht mehr besonders beeindruckend war, wenn man bedachte das er die meiste Zeit die gleiche Nachricht verschickte. lasst mich in Ruhe. Besonders gesellig war er für einen Mann der sooft, gedrängt an etwa hundert andere Leute, seine Zeit in einer dieser billigen Kneipen verbrachte nicht. Wie es Arthur wieder einmal durch den Kopf schoss als er jetzt, an ihm vorbei auf den Flur hinaus trat. Höchst wahrscheinlich würde der gestand von Alkohol und billigem Tabak nie wieder aus seinem Mantel gehen. Der blonde rümpfte leicht die Nase.  
Doch, ja, auch die Reaktion der anderen Beiden war eher anstrengend gewesen. Eigentlich hatte der Engländer gehofft sie wären von der Sprunghaftigkeit des Direktors genauso genervt wie er selbst, doch Daan sah wie üblich nicht mal auf und Luke sah ihnen nur verwirrt hinter her anstelle irgendwas zu sagen. Arthur seufzte, manchmal wünschte Er sich das die beiden ein wenig mehr seine Meinung vertreten würden.  
Diese Distanz, die sich zwischen all ihnen befand, kam ihm wiedereimal unüberwindbar vor. Scott der sich die meiste Zeit in seinem eigenen Büro verkroch, nur zu ihnen kam wenn es was zu erledigen gab und sonst etwa so gesprächig war wie Vock. Also gar nicht. Er selber, der er sich … wenn er ganz ehrlich war, für besserhielt als die anderen, mit seiner penibel perfektionistischen Art und der Medizinischen Ausbildung und nicht zu vergessen seinem ausgereiften Gerechtigkeitssinn, seine überdurchschnittliche Intelligenz und … nun ja, wie auch immer, seine Referenzen im Einzelnen tun ja nichts zur Sache, Fakt ist jedoch das er sich dadurch von den anderen abgrenzte. Und Luke, mit seiner immer netten und höfflichen Art… er hatte halt einfach Pech mit ihrer Gruppe.  
Das war allerdings hauptsächlich aus einem Grund schade, das … er hatte sonst niemanden. Er war, gottverdammt nochmal, alleine wann immer er sich nicht mit Mord und Totschlag beschäftigen musste und der Brite wusste nur zugut das dass seine eigene Schuld war. Er hatte früher, damals als Junge, immer gedacht er müsse sich auf das Lernen konzentrieren. Alles andere würde dann später irgendwann von selber kommen. Doch es kam nie und er unternahm nie einen versuch das zu ändern. Als angehender Arzt hatte er nur noch auf seine Arbeit geachtet und jetzt beim Yard war es so, das er morgens aufstand um abends todmüde ins Bett zu fallen. Nirgends schien Platz zu sein um sich einen netten Bekannten zu suchen oder vielleicht eine freundliche und hübsche Bekannte. Die Arthur dann eines Tages vielleicht auch hei- … sein Blick wanderte kurz zu Scott hinüber, irgendwie hatte er wieder das Gefühl das dieser ihn beobachtetet, wie er da saß und sich selber bemitleidete. Doch er hatte sich getäuscht. Der Chief Inspektor neben ihm starrte aus dem Fenster, wie üblich, und schien dabei weder Arthur noch das nervige klappern der Pferdehufe auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster wahrzunehmen. Er schien gar nichts wahrzunehmen und Hätte er nicht die Augen geöffnet gehabt, hätte der Blonde geschworen, dass der Schotte schon wieder am schlaffen gewesen wäre.  
Es schaukelte einige Male bedrohlich, als ihr Fahrer die ein oder andere Kurve, für Arthurs Geschmack, entschieden zu eng nahm. Doch auch das schien an seinem Vorgesetzten einfach vorbei zu gehen, während er weiter aus dem Fenster sah. Am liebsten hatte der Engländer es ihm gleich getan. Doch, wann immer seine Konzentration nachließ und seine Gedanken die Möglichkeit hatten ungehindert zu tun was sie wollten, endete er bei solchen peinlichen versuchen über etwas wie eine Beziehung nachzudenken. Obwohl sie mitten in einem bestialischen Zweifachmord steckten.  
Am liebsten wäre der Engländer einfach gelaufen. Beim Laufen musste er weniger über sich nahdenken, er konnte sich einfach auf alles andere konzentrieren. Denn weg, seine Schritte, die Menschen die ihm entgegen kamen, Läden, das Wetter, Alles. Doch, nein, sie hatten es ja plötzlich unsagbar eilig. Eilig sich bei einer Zeitung zu beschweren, dafür das sie schnell und informativ war. Wie furchtbar Lächerlich. Er gab ein leises seufzen von sich und verschränkte wieder die Arme vor der Brust. Ihm kam das inzwischen wie eine reine Verzweiflungstat vor. Natürlich, er wollte den Leather Apron auch geschnappt, eingesperrt und hingerichtet wissen, aber nicht in dem er wild durch die Gegend lief – Entschuldigung fuhrt – und Leute verdächtigte. Von wegen Leute, Scott wusste ja nicht mal wer für die Artikel verantwortlich war, oder ob es die gleiche Person war. Wahrscheinlich gab es ohnehin einen normalen Grund, warum die Zeitung so schnell war. Ein gut funktionierendes Team, anders als ihres, und der Wunsch den Menschen schnell Antworten auf ihre Fragen zu liefern. Etwas in diese Richtung wahrscheinlich.  
Allerdings, das musste Arthur leider Einräumen, er selber hatte auch nicht ihre Vorgesetzten im Nacken, er selber hatte nicht sein Gesicht zu verlieren. Nicht direkt jedenfalls. Wobei er mehr als sicher war, Scott würde es sie alle spüren lassen, wenn die Leute weiter oben an ihm und den noch immer nicht in Sicht scheinenden Vorschritten rummäkelten. Da war er ganz sicher.  
Doch genau das würde passieren, egal was sie jetzt auch anstellten. Dass sie hier auch nur den geringsten Hinweis fanden bezweifelte der Brite noch immer, vielleicht sogar noch mehr als vorher. Das lag vor allem an dem einladend wirkenden Büro, in das sie die junge hübsche Frau geführt hatte, kurz nachdem sie das Gebäude betreten hatten. Sie hatte ihnen einen Moment später Tee serviert und gebeten etwas Geduld zu haben, da der Herr Direktor noch unterwegs sei.  
»wir hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie uns besuchen würden« hatte sie freundlich gesagt und Arthur konnte ihr nur nickend zustimmen.  
»es tut uns auch wirklich l-« wolle er sich grade entschuldigen als der Schief Inspektor ihn auch schon unterbrach  
»passt es ihnen etwa grade nicht?« Die Frau sah den Schotten verwundert an und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf. Arthur warf ihr einen Mitleidigen Blick zu. Sie war hübsch, höfflich und hatte definitiv nicht verdient mit solchen Fragen beleidigt zu werden. Sie entschuldigte sich wieder und verließ dann das Büro.  
Kaum das die Schwere Eichentür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war, stand der Rothaarige Inspektor auch schon auf. Er hatte sie eindeutig beabsichtigt aus dem Raum geekelt, mit seinem ganz natürlich abschreckenden Charme, wie der Engländer erschrocken und ein klein wenig enttäuscht feststellte. Noch erschrockener war er allerdings als er sah wie Scott sich auf dem Platz hinter dem wuchtigen Schreibtisch niederließ und Anfing die Dinge darauf zu untersuchen. Dass Arthur von so einer Handlung ebenfalls mehr als Enttäuscht war, verstand sich von selber.  
Scott hatte den Verstand verloren. Er hatte eindeutig den Verstand verloren.  
Es handelte sich um ein ganz normales Büro, quadratisch, mit halbhochgetäfelten Wänden und einer recht düsteren Tapete mit Muster. Drei große Fenster gegenüber der schweren Eichentür erhellten den Raum mit frischem Tageslicht. Das tessellierte Muster eines teuren und exotischen Perserteppichs verdeckte beinahe den gesamten Parkettboden. Alles war fein, säuberlich und geordnet, ganz normal. Möbliert war das Ganze mit dem Wuchtigen Schreibtisch, der die Fenster im Rücken hatte, diversen Schränken und eine Ottomane mit den zwei Sesseln in denen eben noch die beiden Männer gesessen hatten, nebst eines dazugehörigen Beistelltischchens. Ja, gesessen hatten! Eigenwilliger Weise fand Arthur sich einen Moment später nämlich direkt neben dem Schotten wieder, der inzwischen halb in den Schubladen des Sekretärs versunken war. Sein Verstand sagte ihm zwar das sie das nicht tun sollten, doch die Verbissenheit des Chief Inspektors hatte ihn angesteckt, so dass er nicht verhindern konnte nun selbst den Schreibtisch zu Untersuchen.  
Eine Öllampe. Ein geöffnetes Tintenfass. Einige Federn. Ein Siegel mit Siegelwachs. Eine Teetasse. Unwillkürlich nahm der Engländer die Tasse auf. Sie war kalt, nein eigentlich eher lauwarm, und nur noch halb voll.  
»Scott!« der Angesprochene nickte und schob dabei die unterste Schublade wieder zurück.  
»So viel dann dazu dass der Direktor heute noch nicht hier gewesen ist« Eigentlich konnte sich Arthur keinen Grund vorstellen warum die Nette Sekretärin sie angelogen haben sollte, doch leider erweckte es den Eindruck, dass wirklich Irgendwas nichts stimmte. Aber was? Sein Blick wanderte wieder durch den Raum, nichts gab auch nur den geringsten Hinweis auf irgendwas. Vielleicht weil er sich einfach von der Paraneuer ähnlichen Suche seines Vorgesetzten hatte anstecken lassen oder vielleicht weil dieser Herr Direktor einfach sehr gut darin Dinge zu verheimlichen … Ach was, jetzt klang er ja fast so verzweifelt wie Scott. Die Tasse war nicht lauwarm gewesen, sie war kalt und an ihr war auch absolut nichts Verdächtiges!  
Eine Frauenstimme war zu hören, die hastig und ziemlich formell jemanden begrüßte. Die beiden Männer sahen beinahe gleichzeitig wieder hinüber zur Tür und dann einander an. Sie nickten, und gingen wieder zu den beiden Sesseln wo sie sich grade noch rechtzeitig wieder setzten, doch Arthur hatte gesehen, dass der Schotte, auf seinem Weg zurück, etwas in seine Tasche hatte gleiten lassen. Etwas klein und goldenes. Das ging nun eindeutig doch zu weit, doch ehe er danach Fragen, oder besser etwas sagen, konnte wurde die Tür geöffnet und nebst der hübschen jungen Frau trat ein junger Mann ein.  
Er war nicht weniger gut aussehend als sie, wenn er das so ohne weiteres denken konnte. Doch Arthurs erster Eindruck war, dass er in gewisser Weise ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vorgesetzten zu haben schien. Irgendetwas an seinem Blick, etwas das einem erlaubte alles in sie hinein zu interpretieren und als gültige Antwort anzuerkennen. Er war nicht überdurchschnittlich groß, doch ihn als klein zu beschreiben wäre falsch gewesen. Natürlich war er gut gekleidet, formell, schwarz. Mantel wie Hut trug er in der Hand, ehe die Sekretärin sie ihm abnahm. Seine Haut war hell, die Augen von einem, auf mysteriöse Weise, natürlich scheinenden violett-blau. Seine Haare waren hellblond und ordentlich zurecht gemacht, wenngleich eine einzelne Strähne in einem eigenwilligen Winkel abstand und in einer kleinen Locke endete. Doch das wichtigste, er war eindeutig Ausländer.  
Der Direktor setzte sich Wortlos an den Schreibtisch, warf der Frau einen Blick zu, die sofort die Tasse entfernte und wandte sich dann den beiden Inspektoren zu.  
»Also? Ich habe keine Zeit für unnütze Unterhaltungen, was wollen sie hier?« Seine Stimme schien unnatürlich kalt, desinteressiert, unhöflich und das nicht nur wegen seiner direkten Worte und der fehlenden Begrüßung. Doch ansonsten war er ziemlich gelassen dafür, dass er so spontan Besuch von der Polizei bekommen hatte. Man bekam normalerweise nicht ohne Grund Besuch von ihnen. Allerdings … der Engländer war ebenso an der Antwort zu dieser Frage Interessiert wie ihr unfreiwilliger Gastgeber. Sein Blick wanderte von dem Blonden zurück zu Scott, der den Direktor eingehenden musterte, so eingehend, dass er im Moment wahrscheinlich das gleiche Profil erstellte wie Arthur es zuvor getan hatte. Hatte Scott überhaupt einen Plan? hatte er sich überhaupt Gedanken gemacht was sie ihm erzählen sollten? Was sie hier wollten? Der Engländer hoffte, er bettete zu Gott, dass dies nicht eine unüberlegte spontane Aktion werden würde.  
»Welcher von ihren Leuten ist es?« der Chief Inspektor klang beiläufig und nippte demonstrativ an der Tasse, verzog aber eine Sekunde lang leicht das Gesicht. Der Tee war scheußlich, Arthur hatte den gleichen Fehler gemacht und probiert ehe er sich zu seinem Vorgesetzten an den Schreibtisch begeben hatte. Das leichte verständliche Lächeln das der Blonde ihm daraufhin schenkte kommentierte er jedoch mit einem vernichtenden Blick. Dennoch stellte er die Tasse beiseite und drehte sich wieder zu dem Direktor um. Dieser machte keine Anstalten irgendeine gefühlsähnliche Reaktion zu zeigen.  
»Wer ist was?«  
»Leather Apron« Scott war offenbar ebenso wenig daran interessiert, daraus eine Unterhaltung auf gefühlsebene zu machen, wie der Direktor. Arthur hingegen verschluckte sich vor Überraschung und brach in Husten aus. Keiner der beiden anderen achtete auf ihn. Natürlich nicht, sie hatten sich gegenseitig Fixiert. Schätzten ab mit wem sie es zu tun hatten, wie weit sie gehen konnten und ob diese unsichtbare schwelle vielleicht schon überschritten wurde. Am liebsten hätte er irgendwas gesagt, er hatte das Gefühl sich für die direkte Art und die Worte des Inspektors entschuldigen zu müssen. Und vor allem wollte er nicht weiter unbeachtet herum sitzen, wenngleich ersteres oberste Priorität hatte. Doch leider war er immer noch mit husten beschäftigt und noch immer kümmerte sich absolut niemand um ihn.  
»Ich verstehe« Der Blonde am Schreibtisch sah einen Moment auf die Tischplatte herab, auf der offensichtlich ein Schreiben lag. Arthur sah wieder zu Scott und fragte sich ob der Schotte in diesem Moment das gleiche dachte wie er: eben hatte es noch nicht dort gelegen. Als sie den Schreibtisch inspiziert hatten hatte dort nichts gelegen was einem Schreiben irgendwie ähnlich war. Hatte er es mitgebracht? War es überhaupt wichtig? Wenn nicht, warum sah der blonde genau jetzt auf den Zettel hinab?  
»Also?« Drängte Scott ungeduldig.  
»Also, ich denke nicht, dass sie den Mörder hier finden.«  
»Sind sie da sicher? Wir haben leider beweise die das Gegenteil bestätigen.«  
»Das Erklärt warum sie so unverschämt direkt waren.« Noch immer war keine Reaktion oder eher Emotion auf dem Gesicht des Direktors abzulesen und auch der Schotte gab sich ausgesprochen gelassen. Er ging sogar so weit dem Blonden eines seiner eingebildeten, überheblichen lächeln zugutekommen zu lassen und er – Arthur Augen zuckten zurück zu dem Blonden an seinem Schreibtisch. Hatte er sich das nur eingebildet oder hatte er tatsächlich etwas wie Unbehagen in den monotonen violett-blauen Augen aufblitzen gesehen?  
»das bin ich von Natur aus« Oh ja das war er und er ruinierte damit grade allen Ruf den das Scotland Yard hatte! Der Engländer musste ihn irgendwie Aufhalten, ehe die Sache noch aus dem Ruder lief. Wenn sie nicht längst aus dem Ruder gelaufen war. Aber wie … es war keine Zeit zu überlegen und so versuchte Arthur es mit einem Spontanen Rollen tausch.  
»Also, ähm, was wir eigentlich sagen wollten oder eher fragen« erwiderte er hastig und bemüht dabei möglichst höfflich und formell zu bleiben. »Wir würden gerne wissen wer den Bericht der Heutigen Titelseite verfasst hat und woher er seine Informationen hat« Der Chief Inspektor warf ihm einen Finsteren Blick zu, denn er jedoch einfach abtat und stattdessen entschuldigend dem Blonden zunickte »ich hoffe sie können über die Aufdringlichkeit meines Kollegen hinwegsehen, er ist noch nicht allzu lange dabei und ein wenig Naiv« und vorschnell und viele viele andere Dinge die den Schotten so negativ auszeichneten. neben ihm holte der Schotte deutlich vernehmbar durch die Zähne hindurch Luft, wahrscheinlich hätte er ihm gerne gezeigt wie vorschnell und naiv er doch war. Arthur seufzte innerlich. Doch dieses Mal galt die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit des Direktors dem Engländer allein, nicht dem Schotten, sodass die Möglichkeit bestanden, dass er diese Geste einfach übersehen hatte. Der Brite, räusperte sich und setzte sich automatisch grader hin, in dem versuchte möglichst viel Autorität auszuströmen. Er musste es einfach schaffen ihn dazu zu bringen ihnen diese Auskunft zu geben, ansonsten wäre ihr ganzer Aufenthalt hier umsonst gewesen.  
»… Natürlich« der Blonde hatte sich erhoben und dabei das schreiben wieder in seine Westen Tasche geschoben. Er trat an die Tür und öffnete sie »der Journalist den sie suchen heißt Jett Banjora, meine Sekretärin wird sie herunter geleiten« so einfach. Fast hätte es Arthur aus dem Konzept gebracht diese Antwort so völlig ohne weiteres zu bekommen. Fast hätte er ihn einfach nur ungläubig angestarrt, wenn er nicht im Moment den autoritären und weisen Polizei Hauptkomisar darstellen müsste.  
»zu freundlich, Mr. Bondevik« Arthur nickte neuerlich, stand auf, ging zur Tür und reichte dem Direktor kurz die Hand. Schließlich winkte er den ‚Frischling' hinter sich her. Scott jedoch ließ sich zeit beim Aufstehen und erließ sich noch mehr Zeit als er dem Engländer folgen sollte. Fest stand und dieser Gedanke ließ ihn schon jetzt innerlich seufzen, das mit dem Neuling würde er später bereuen. Er wusste nicht wie oder wann, aber er wusste das Sott das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen würde.  
Als sie endlich unten bei besagtem Banjora angekommen waren, stockte dem Briten der Atem. Das blanke Chaos. Papierstapel häuften sich auf dem winzigen Sekretär und den Flächen rund um diesen herum, eine neumodische Kamera lag obenauf. Mantel und Hut waren achtlos über die Kante eines Regales gehängt wurden. Zwischen ihnen hingen planloslaufende Schnüre, an denen mit kleinen Klammern hunderte Fotos hingen. In mitten des ganzen saß ein junger Mann mit brauen, zerzausten Haaren, einem Pflaster auf der Nase und etwas im Mundwinkel das wie ein Zahnstocher aussah.  
Nachdem der Mann sie endlich entdeckt hatte, er war so sehr in seine Arbeit vertieft das es eine ganze Weile dauerte, begrüßte sie mit einem nicht konformen »Yo!« und der Geste einfach die Hand hoch zu halten. Er grinste breit und hämmerte dann wieder mit einer fast unmenschlichen Geschwindigkeit auf die Tasten seiner Schreibmaschine ein. Irritierenderweise erinnerte er Arthur dabei an einen Pianisten, der mitten in einer neuen leidenschaftlichen Komposition saß.  
Arthur blinzelte und der Schotte neben hin hatte die Augenbrauen hochgezogen. Für den fall das er tatsächlich die Idee verfolgt hatte der Autor dieser Texte könnte ihr Mörder sein hatte er sich getäuscht. Definitiv. Eine ganze Weile Klackerten die Tasten noch vor sich hin ehe der junge Mann das Blatt heraus riss und auf einem der Stapel fallen ließ, anschließend stand er auf streckte sich einen Moment und ging auf die beiden Polizisten zu  
»also, was gibt's?« der Engländer hörte sofort heraus, dass dieser Banjora aus dem Ausland kam, wahrscheinlich Englisch sprachig doch eindeutig nicht … Englisch! Wenigstens erklärte das ein wenig den Schock den er beim Anblick dieser Person gehabt hatte, wenngleich es dieses Chaoseigentlich nicht verharmlosen sollte. Der Mann hatte definitiv ein Ordnung Problem …  
»Wir müssen sie mit aufs Yard nehmen« Scott hatte vor dem Engländer seine Stimme wieder gefunden und offensichtlich war er nicht bereit weiter den Frischling zu mimen – nicht das er das vorhin besonders überzeugend gemacht hätte. Aber schweigen war bei ihm schon mal ein netter Anfang Gewese. Jetzt war er jedenfalls wieder ganz der mürrische Alte den Arthur so gewohnt war.  
»Aufs Yard?« der Dunkelhaarige kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf »ich versteh nicht ganz«  
»Wegen unseren Ermittlungen müssen wir-« Ohne Arthurs Erklärung abzuwarten hatte der Schotte einen Schritt vorwärts gemacht, den Dunkelhaarigen am Arm gepackt und Richtung Ausgang geschleift. Eindeutig ganz der Alte. Arthur seufzte und er seufzte noch immer als er ihn in die Kutsche bugsiert hatte und sie wieder auf dem Weg zurück zum Scotland Yard waren.

Luke begrüßte sie, als die beiden, den Journalisten im Schlepptau zurückkamen. Irritiert sah er von einem zum anderen und legte leicht den Kopf schief. Offensichtlich seine Art ihren gefangen genauer zu mustern, was unweigerlich die unausweichliche Frage zur folge hatte:  
»ist das etwa-« setzte der Blonde an, doch er wurde unterbrochen noch ehe er geendet hatte.  
»nein!« kam es von den beiden Briten wie aus einem Mund und der Engländer ergänzte schnell ein »zumindest wollen wir es nicht hoffen« Wenn doch… das würde ihnen doch kein Mensch Glauben …


	5. Chapter 5

Offensichtlich hatten der Inspektor und Kirkland tatsächlich geglaubt, der junge Mann von der Zeitung wäre der Doppel-Mörder in den beiden Whitechapel-Fällen. In der Befragung stellte sich das aber eindeutig als ein Fehler heraus. Man konnte von Glück sprechen das sie ihn nicht gleich einfach so einsperren hatten lassen. Er konnte von Glück sprechen.  
Nachdem Scott Kirkland von dem Gespräch mit dem Verdächtigen ausgeladen hatte – offenbar wegen irgendetwas das mit einem ‚Frischling' zu tun hatte - hatte dieser darauf bestanden das Scott ebenfalls ausgeladen werden müsste. Also … nicht dieser Neue, wer auch immer das war. Was der Chief Inspektor wiederum behaglich Abstritt und zu dem anmerken ließ das Kirkland hier ohnehin keine entscheidungsmacht hatte. Das taten die beiden immer, weswegen man diesen Streit am besten mit einem Seufzer abtat und sich anderen, wichtigeren, Dingen zuwandte. Die beiden Stritten wie üblich über die Autorität in diesem Fall oder eher generell. Viellicht, so überlegte Luke oft, vielleicht wäre es für alle einfache wenn der Inspektor so um die zwanzig Jahre älter wäre als er es jetzt war. Also wahrscheinlich so um die Fünfzig oder so. Alten Menschen hatte man von Natur aus mehr Respekt gegenüber und man konnte sie leichter als Vorgesetzte Akzeptieren. Wegen der Lebenserfahrungen und all dem was mit dem Alter so kommen würde. Wenn es denn wie versprochen kommen würde. Luke hatte bisher schon genug Leute getroffen die eindeutig das Gegenteil bewiesen.  
Wie auch immer, über ihr Gezanke hinweg vergaßen sie ihren unfreiwilligen Gast fast sofort. Der Machte jedoch auch keine Anzeichen irgendwie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, doch genau so wenig das geringste Anzeichen einen Versuch zu starten abzuhauen. Er war einfach ganz ruhig. Eine Hand hatte er locker in der irgendwie schmuddelig wirkenden Tasche seiner Hose die andere hing schlaff neben dem Körper während seine Augen belustigt auf den beiden streitenden ruhten. Daan, hinten an seinem Schreibtisch, war in der Sekunde aufgestanden als der Streit in der Mitte einen Punkt erreicht hatte, an dem Kirkland Scott als einen ‚faulen überheblichen Perversling' beschimpfte und Scott Kirkland aus dem Team schmeißen wollte. Ganz des Yards verweisen wenn er irgendwie konnte. Luke seufzte, dieses Mal tatsächlich, doch er konnte sich nicht einfach abwenden wie sonst und irgendwas anderes machen, das wäre ihrem Besucher gegenüber nicht fair. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er aber auch eine Ahnung wie er die beiden auseinander bringen sollte. Ob er das überhaupt versuchen sollte. Der Blonde sah erst wieder auf, als Daan ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
„Luke, mach bitte Tee für unseren Gast"  
Er nickte gehorsam und machte sich daran eine neue Kanne Tee aufzusetzen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis das Wasser kochte und der Tee lange genug gezogen hatte. Doch schließlich folgte er dem Holländer aus dem Büro und in das kleine Zimmer, welches sie, wie die anderen Abteilungen auf ihrer Etage, als … nun als eine Art Verhörraum nutzten. Auch wenn es absolut nicht danach aussah.  
Luke klopfte, und blinzelte dem Licht entgegen, das durch das große Fenster, das der Tür gegenüber liegt, hinein dran. Ja, dieser Raum hatte ein schönes großes, zur Straße gerichtetes Fenster, das nicht nur gelegentlich Frischluft sondern auch Tageslicht spenden konnte. Was es auch an einem Tag wie diesem fleißig tat. Ganz anders als das kleine Loch in ihrer Bürowand, das ihn immer an das Fenster einer Gefängniszelle erinnerte. Es fehlten nur die Gitterstäbe. Ansonsten jedoch war der Raum wie alle anderen auch: recht hoch, mit halbhohen vertäfelten Holzwänden und einem bereits abgenutzt wirkendem Parkettfußboden. Nur das Mobiliar war nicht allzu vielseitig. Ein großer rechteckiger Tisch, um den herum vier Stühle standen, von denen zwei inzwischen belegt waren.  
Der Blonde setzte sich zu Daan, nachdem er vor jeden von ihnen eine Tasse mit dampfendem Tee abgestellt hatte. Ein teures Zeug, das Mr. Kirkland mitgebracht hatte, nachdem er sich immer über den billigeren Tee beschwert hatte, den das Büro bot.  
»Ich fürchte wir müssen uns für unsere Kollegen entschuldigen« Begann der Holländer das Gespräch, er hatte offenbar auf Luke's Ankunft gewartet. Nett von ihm. Luke nickte schließlich zustimmend. er wusste genau das der Holländer wahrscheinlich das gleiche Bild wie er im Kopf gehabt hatte, als die beiden anderen, ihren ‚Gefangenen' im Schlepptau, von ihrem spontanen Spaziergang zurück gekommen waren. Etwas das wahrscheinlich ausgesehen haben musste wie eine professionelle Entführung. Mr. Scott der ihn von hinten Festgehalten hatte und Mr. Kirkland der finster lachend Chloroform auf einen Lappen hatte tröpfeln lassen ehe dieses auf sein Gesicht gedrückt wurde. … Ach nein, ihr Gast war ja bei Bewusstsein.  
Ohnehin Schüttelte der Dunkelhaarige intensiv den Kopf, weiterhin leicht lächelnd.  
»Ach was, passiert mir ehrlich gesagt öfters«  
»Oh…Ähm« Diese Antwort hatte die beiden Sergeanten ein wenig aus dem Schwung gerissen, wobei wahrscheinlich nicht mal die Worte selber das Problem waren, sondern, zumindest für den blonden selbst, der heitere Ton in dem es gesagte wurde.  
»nun, wie auch immer ich muss sie bitten uns ihre Personalien zu geben« Daan fasste sich fast sofort wieder. Er räusperte sich kurz und Luke Sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie der Holländer kurz zur Tür hinüber sah. Oho. Er wusste was das bedeutete! Schnell kreuzte er unter dem Tisch die Finger. Vergeblich. Es half wie gewöhnlich nichts und schon als der Holländer weiter sprach wusste er, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag. »Luke« er räusperte sich wieder und verbesserte sich rasch »ich meinte … Sergeant Churchland, wird hier bleiben und sich darum kümmern« Was? Würde er das? Lukes grüne Augen weiteten sich einen Moment. Er hatte es geahnt. Dann wollte ihn hier zurück lassen und er wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. War das jetzt seine Chance? Nein. Doch. Nein, das war toll. Prima. Endlich schickten sie ihn nicht mehr nur hin und her um Botengänge zu machen … oder Tee … er hatte wirklich eine wichtige Arbeit zugewiesen bekommen. oder bildete er sich das etwa nur ein? War das Aufpassen auf diesen Kerl nicht auch nur wieder so einer unwichtigen Arbeit, die einfach kein anderer machen wollte?  
Neuerlich klopfe ihm Daan auf die Schulter, was für den Neuseeländer ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür war, dass dies tatsächlich nur eine Aufgabe war auf die dieser selbe keine Lust hatte. Und auch dafür, dass er sich das eben alles nur eingebildet hatte. Luke war noch immer das Küken, wie Kirkland ihn immer wieder nannte. Er seufzte, als der andere ihm zurück gelassen hatte und durch die Tür verschwunden war, und sah dann zu dem Braunhaarigen hinüber um dessen Personalien aufzunehmen. Er würde es diesen eingebildeten Idioten schon zeigen, er würde hier eine ausgezeichnete Arbeit machen.  
»Na… dann werde ich wohl ihre Personalien aufnehmen«  
»Deine!«  
»Bitte?« Fast hätte er wieder geseufzt, offensichtlich, sah der andere nicht nur eigenwillig aus, nein er schien es auch tatsächlich zu sein. Eigenwillig, unhöflich und, zu allem Übel, ließ er sich ganz eindeutig auch nicht von ein wenig verstimmten Gemurmel von Seiten des Segrands – was eigentlich nicht mal nur an ihm lag – aus der Fassung bringen. Nein, statdessen machte er einfach gut gelaunt immer weiter:  
»Sparen wir uns doch diesen förmlichen Quatsch« er grinste breit streckte dem Blonden weit über den Tisch gebeugt hinweg die Hand hin und fügte hinzu »Ich bin Jett Banjora. 21 Jahre alt, Arbeite als Journalist bei der Times, aber das weißt du ja sicher , da haben mich deine Kollegen immerhin aufgegriffen, ich lebe mit meiner jüngeren Schwester, Kate Banjora, zusammen und bin derzeit Single, nur für den fall das das deine Fragen da« er, Jett, nickte zu Lukes Unterlagen hinüber »beantwortet.« Tat es. Offensichtlich machte er diese Aufnahme wirklich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie es dem Blonden durch den Kopf schoss als er sich daran machte die Informationen einzutragen. J.E.T… ein zweites T? er sah von seinem Blatt auf und zu seiner Überraschung streckte der andere ihm bereits zwei ausgestreckte Finger entgegen, zur Beantwortung seiner nicht gestellten Frage. Jett Banjora. 21 Jahre. Journalist der Times. Single. Single? Dafür gab es nicht mal eine Spalte.  
»Das wäre eigentlich nicht meine-« Die Spitzen seiner Ohren nähmen die Farbe von reifen, prallen Tomaten an, während er möglichst desinteressiert klingend zu Sprechen begann, doch da lehnte sich der andere auch schon über den Tisch und legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. Er zwinkerte.  
»Lass es wirken, du wirst sehen genau das war deine Frage.«  
Luke würde es definitiv nicht wirken lassen! Und Er war definitiv nicht ganz in Ordnung im Kopf! Durch das einfache zurückziehen des Kopfes, machte sich der Blonde los und versuchte sich wieder auf die restlichen Angaben zu konzentrieren. Wenn möglich, ohne allzu viel mit diesem Jett kommunizieren zu müssen. Einige Felder konnte er tatsächlich so eintragen. Etwaige Größe und Gewicht, er hatte einen guten blick für so was, das äußere Erscheinungsbild der Menschen um ihn rum, verriet ihm mehr als sie alle Ahnten. Und im Moment hatte er nicht vor sie darüber aufzuklären, nicht solange sie alle seine Fähigkeiten und Arbeiten nicht zu würdigen wussten. Ganz so wie der Braunhaarige ihm gegenüber, der offenbar glaubt ihn mit seinen irritierenden Worten aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Falsch gedacht! Als nächstes die Augenfarbe… ähm … nun das war nicht so wichtig… er würde nicht… Seine Auge wanderten wieder zu dem Braunhaarigen hinüber der ruhig abwartete, solange der Polizist mit seinen Unterlagen beschäftigt gewesen war. Doch er sah ihn dabei unverwandt an. Grün. Strahlend Grün. Und irgendwie schienen sie immer zu zwinkern.  
»…« Er räusperte sich einmal, um sich wieder zur Räson zurufen »ich müsste dann wissen wo genau sie-«  
»Du!«  
»Wo genau du herkommst«  
Jett grinste wieder frech und antwortete mit einem einzigen Wort: »Australien«. So viel dann zu genau. Naja wenigstens hatte er keine seltsame Bemerkung gemacht weil Luke ihn nach seiner Adresse fragen musste. Die wäre ohnehin fehl am Platz gewesen. Wie gesagt, er musste. Über diesen verstörenden Gedanken gang hinweg zu kommen brauchte es eine ganze Weile Doch als er endlich verstanden hatte was genau der andere ihm grade gesagt hatte fehlten ihm fast die Worte. Australien? Das Australien? Oder gab es irgendeine Straße die so hieß? Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern ob er schon Mal von so einer Straße gehört hatte, oder ob er sie schon Mal auf einer arte gesehen hatte. Nein. Nichts. Es gab keine solche Straße hier in ihrem schönen – und an vielen Stellen auch weniger schönen – London. Versuchte dieser Kerl ihn schon wieder zu verwirren? Gut dieses Mal hatte das wohl ein klein wenig funktioniert. Seine letztliche Antwort und sein verhalten daraufhin überraschte ihn fast selber ein wenig. So also wunderte es den Blonden auch nicht wirklich, das seine letztliche Reaktion auf diese Antwort mehr als ungläubig ausfiel. Unterstrichen von dem ein wenig eitel wirkenden Geste die Augenbrauen anzuheben, die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränkten und sich leicht nach hinten zu lehnen. Etwas das er sich von Mr. Scott und Kirkland abgeschaut hatte, die diese Technik beide meisterhaft beherrschten.  
»Australien?« Luke stellte zufrieden fest das seine Stimme nur so von unzufriedenen Sarkasmus triefte. Offenbar hatte er mehr von den anderen gelernt als ihm selber klar war. Wobei er beim genaueren überlegen nicht mal genau wusste warum ihm diese Antwort so provokant oder eher unglaubwürdig vorkam. er kam immerhin auch von so weit weg – ein kleines Stückchen weiter sogar. Jett nickte nur zufrieden vor sich hin. Offenbar war er von Lukes Auftritt nicht u begeistert, oder eher eingeschüchtert. Er schien sich auch nicht dumm vorzukommen. Die Ergebnisse die Scott und Kirkland normalerweise davon trugen. Ersteres Scott und letzteres Kirkland. So viel dazu, dass er so viel von ihnen gelernt hatte. Küken. Zu allem Übel drehet Jett den Spieß auch noch um und gab seinerseits nun ihm das Gefühl ein dummes unwissendes Kind zu sein.  
»Jup« Begann der Braunhaarige und schwenke leicht abwehrend die Hand vor dem Gesicht »du weißt schon da wo deine tollen Leute glaubten ihren Abschaum hin schicken zu können« Damit sprang die Röte von seinen Ohren auf seine Wangen über.  
»ich weiß wo das liegt« sagte er in dem Autoritärsten und intelligentesten Ton den er so spontan hinbekam und machte sich mit der gleichen intellektuellen Haltung wieder über das immer noch anstehende polizeiliche Schreiben her. Es war an der Zeit diesen Typen wieder los zu werden… oder zumindest an die anderen zu übergeben.  
Doch etwas wurmte ihn dabei: seine tollen Leute. Das waren nicht seine Leute, ob sie nun toll waren oder nicht. Er war hier doch genauso ein Fremder wie der Australier ihm gegenüber. Und das zumindest musste noch gesagt werden.  
»und das sind nicht … meine tollen Leute – ich bin nicht von hier«  
»Ach wirklich?« Jett beugte sich zu ihm herüber und musterte den deutlich kleineren genauer. Er war definitiv zu nah, für Lukes Geschmack zumindest. Das Schlimmste aber war, das es ihre ganze Situation umdrehte und dieser australische Reporterbursche war schuld daran. Er war hier der Polizist, er sollte ihn so mussten, er sollte Fragen stelle, er sollte … die Situation unter Kontrolle haben. Aber hatte er das? Nein. Obwohl er sich die größte Mühe gegeben hatte war er nicht diese Art Polizist. Knallhart ohne Gefühle und Eigenes Leben… ohne Vergangenheit. Die Anderen möchten das vielleicht sein, doch er war anders und im inneren wollte er auch nicht so sein wie sie.  
»hmm du siehst aber so aus. Du und dieser andere da ‚Mr British'-Persönlich« erwiderte Jett und riss Luke so aus seinen Gedanken, nachdem er endlich genug gesehen hatte. Aber Mr. British…er meinte offensichtlich Mr. Kirkland. Auf wenn würde diese Beschreibung sonst passen, er war einfach zu perfekt … britisch. Und leider hatten sie tatsächlich nicht nur einen so ähnlichen Namen hatten, nein sie waren sich wirklich äußerlich recht Ähnlich. Recht, nicht sehr. Nur recht! Der Neuseeländer war nicht so verstockt, nicht so perfektionistisch und unsympathisch! Zumindest hoffte er das.  
»Also? Woher kommst du dann?«  
»Neuseeland«  
»ist das dein ernst?«  
Er Nickte leicht und wandte wieder den Blick ab. Jett jedoch grinste wieder, deutlich angetan von der Wendung die ihre Unterhaltung genommen hatte.  
»Dann hattest du aber verdammt recht damit, das das absolut nicht deine Leute sind.«  
»Vielleicht«  
»Hmm…dann bist du aber ziemlich weit weg von Zuhause, findest du nicht«  
Zuhause? Er hatte ja keine Ahnung! Das war nicht sein Zuhause, nicht mehr. Nachdem seine Eltern gestorben waren, war er nach London gekommen. Als blinder Passagier auf einem Frachtschiffes nur um in der angeblichen Metropole in einer genauso hoffnungslosen Situation zu stecken wie in der Kolonie die er früher wirklich einmal Zuhause genannt hatte.  
»Also meine Eltern oder eher mein Vater und Großvater sind in den frühen 50er rüber, vorher haben sie in Amerika nach Gold gegraben, nur um auf dem neueren neuen Land dann das gleiche zu tun. Tja ich bin dort geboren und eigentlich auch aufgewachsen, bis es meiner Mutter nach mehr ‚Zivilisation' verlangte« Obwohl der Australier noch immer am Lächeln war klang das alles In Lukes Ohren traurig »so bin ich dann hier gelandet. Die Angebliche Blüte der Zivilisation, dem Herzen der Welt«  
Wie das klang, aber Luke verstand nur zu gut was er meinte. Er wusste natürlich nicht genau wie es in Australien aussah oder ausgesehen hatte, aber die Kolonien die er bisher gesehen hatte waren alles andere als … Modern. Zumindest glaubte er das. Inzwischen waren seine Erinnerungen an die Fernen Kolonien längst verschwommen, sie waren verdrängt wurden von der harten Realität der Gegenwart. Auf der Straße hatte man nun einmal keine Zeit in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Und doch war ihm diese eine Sache erhalten geblieben. Nachdem er sich von Bord des Schiffes geschlichen hatte, hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, nie im Leben etwas Vergleichbares gesehen zu haben. Zugegeben sein Leben war damals noch nicht besonders ausführlich oder lang gewesen, aber als blinder Passagier auf einem Handelsschiff sah man doch das ein oder andere. Wenn gleich diese Einzigartigeit nicht nur positive Aspekte hatte.  
Inzwischen hatte er langegenug auf der Straße gelebt, gestohlen und betrogen um irgendwie über die Runden zu kommen. Mehr als einmal war das auch schief gelaufen, wenn es etwas gab das die Menschen noch mehr hassten, als die Huren und Händler an den Straßenecken, dann waren es bettelnde und stehelende Kinder. In den Augen der meisten Menschen hatten jungen wie Luke einer gewesen war kein recht dazu überhaupt zu leben… und das gaben sie einem nur zu gerne zu verstehen. So waren neben Hunger, Kälte und Angst, auch Schläge und sogar Mord nichts Ungewöhnliches im Leben der Londoner Straßenkinder. Vielleicht, nein genau genommen, war es sogar so, dass sein leben hier um einiges miserabler gewesen war als es in Neuseeland jemals hätte sein können.  
»Weißt du ich« – Setzte er grade an um dem anderen seine Geschichte zu erzählen als er von der Tür her unterbrochen wurde.  
»Seit ihr endlich fertig damit sentimentale Geschichten auszutauschen?!« Scott war herein gekommen, ohne dass Luke ihn gehört oder bemerkt hätte und fixierte den Neuseeländer mit einem ernsten Blick. Nachdem dieser endlich den Blick hatte zurück auf die Tischplatte sinken lassen, setzte er sich auf den freien Platz von Daan. »Das ist wirklich nicht zum Aushalten euch zuzuhören« fügte er ein wenig leiser hinzu was Lukes Wangen abermals ein wenig rosa färbte.  
Zuzuhören… zugehört. Er hatte ihnen zugehört. Luke fragte sich instinktiv wie lange er dort gestanden hatte, was er alles gehört und gesehen hatte und auch warum er sich nicht einfach …  
»Ich habe nur … Daan wollte das ich seine-«  
»unwichtig!«  
»A-Aber …«  
»Wir wissen längst wer er ist. Es gibt von diesem netten Personalien schon ein paar mehr in unseren Archiven. Fünf, um genau zu sein« Jetzt galt der kalte, ernste Blick des Chief Inspektors nicht mehr dem blonden auf dem Stuhl neben sich sondern dem Australier, der ruhig zurück sah und mit den Schultern zuckte. Er hatte ihnen ja gesagt, dass ihm so was öfter passierte. Allerdings wusste dass Luke, nicht Scott. Er sich jedoch nicht davon abbringen ließ ohne irgendwelche Einwände weiter zu machen. »also, wie zur Hölle haben sie diese verdammten Artikel zustande gebracht?«  
Es gab ein kurzes klatsch-ähnliches Geräusch, als Scott die beiden Zeitungen auf die Tischplatte fallen ließ und sie quer über diesen zu dem Braunhaarigen hinüber schob. Endlich verstand auch der Neuseeländer worum es die ganze Zeit über gegangen war und auch warum sie Jett überhaupt erst hier her gebracht hatten. Er hatte die Artikel geschrieben. Die Artikel über den Leather Apron.  
»mit der Schreibmaschine« Jetts Mundwinkel gingen in ein leichtes Lächeln über und auch Luke musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen, was ihm nicht allzu gut gelang. Selbst Scotts Mundwinkel schienen leicht zu zucken, wenngleich das leichte zucken seiner Augenbraue nicht unbedingt dafür sprach, dass er irgendwie erheitert war.  
Langsam erhob sich der Schotte wieder von seinem Platz, ging um den Tisch herum und setzte sich auf der anderen Seite halb auf die Tischplatte. Direkt vor dem Journalisten.  
»und jetzt zeige ich dir warum wir seine Personalien nicht brauchen« sage er und seine Stimme war so kalt das es dem Blonden einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Das was der Inspektor dort tat, konnte technisch vielleicht noch als Lächeln durchgehen, doch praktisch hatte es nichts von dem was ein Lächeln zu einem Lächeln machte. Luke Schluckte, er wusste nicht ob er das überhaupt wissen wollte und auch nicht ob sein nicht wollen überhaupt einen Einfluss auf das hätte was in den nächsten Minuten passieren würde. Wahrscheinlich nicht. »Ohne dieses Schreiben ist er offiziell betrachtet heute niemals hier gewesen!«  
»was?!« Jett sah leicht erschrocken auf »das war ein Schert, okay? Darüber lacht man!«  
»Ich weiß nicht ob dir das irgendwie klar sein könnte, aber wir versuchen hier einen zweifachen Mörder! Wir sind nicht hier zum Spaßen!«  
Darauf hatte der Australier nichts mehr zu sagen. Sein Blick viel auf Luke, wanderte dann hinüber zur Tür, zum Fenster und viel schließlich auf die Tischplatte hinab. Wenn der Schotte ein Talent hatte, dachte Luke bei sich, dann war es Leuten Leid und Schmerzen zu bereiten. Er war eben nicht unbedingt laut gewesen, doch sicher waren seine Worte wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht des Journalisten gewesen und sicher waren sie auch als solcher gedacht gewesen.  
Eine kurze Weile, die allen beteiligten vorkam wie Stunden, blieb es ruhig. Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas. Luke sah mitleidig zu Jett, der unter dem finsteren Blick des Schotten immer noch auf die Tischplatte hinab starrte, den Kopf leicht gesenkt. Dann endlich, nach dieser gefühlten Ewigkeit fand er seine Sprache wieder. So leise das der Blonde es fast überhört hätte.  
»Ich habe niemanden umgebracht« Das war die Wahrheit, Luke wusste es. Er hatte niemanden umgebracht. Vielleicht konnte er es aus der Stimme heraus hören, vielleicht war es auch nur ein Gefühl. Aber er wusste, dass er damit Recht hatte. Scott schien es nicht zu spüren, ungnädig bohrte er weiter.  
»Dafür sind diese Berichte aber erstaunlich genau und sicher nicht dank unserer öffentlichen Aussage, die wir heute Morgen am Tatort gemacht haben. Also, wer außer dem Mörder selbst könnte solche Details wissen?«  
»Ich … ich … Meine Quelle hat es mir gesagt«  
»und die wäre?«  
»Das kann ich nicht sagen …« Das war offensichtlich die Falsche Antwort! Binnen weniger Sekunden hatte der Chief Inspektor, seine Hand auf Jetts Hinterkopf gelegt, seinen Griff verstärkt und ihn vornüber mit dem Gesicht nach vorne auf die Tischplatte geschlagen. Luke hörte ein leises Knacken, ein leises wimmerndes quicken von sich selbst, sein Stuhl der von der plötzlichen Bewegung des Aufstehens nach hinten umfiel und die Tür wie sie gegen die dahinter liegende Wand schlug. Mr. Kirkland!  
Luke war aufgesprungen ohne so recht zu wissen was er eigentlich tun sollte und ob er was tun sollte, doch Kirkland würde sicher irgendetwas machen. Die grünen Augen des Blonden wanderten einmal über die drei Anwesenden, so schnell, das dem Neuseeländer beinahe schlecht wurde. Doch dem Engländer hatten diese paar Sekunden bereits gereicht um die ganze Situation zu analysieren. Und er handelte! Flink wie ein Wiesel war er hinter Scott und griff diesem von hinten unter den Armen durch um anschließend seine Finger in dessen Nacken ineinander zu verschränken. Er zog und obwohl Scott eindeutig der größere und wahrscheinlich auch kräftigere war, hatte der blonde den Moment des Vorteils ideal genutzt. Nicht zuletzt da der Inspektor so unpraktisch auf dem Tisch gesessen hatte.  
»Luke, schau nach ob er Okay ist!«  
Der Angesprochene nickte eilig und ging zu dem Braunhaarigen hinüber. Doch, inzwischen befreit, hob der andere nur leicht den Kopf und winkte Luke ab  
»Allels gut« bis auf die Tatsache das seine Nase stark am Bluten war und ein klein wenig schief aussah. Der Blonde reichte ihm sein Taschentuch, welches Jett ihm nickend abnahm und auf sein blutverschmiertes Gesicht drückte. Er zuckte leicht als seine Finger sich um die Nase schlossen um den Blutstrom zu stoppen, sagte jedoch bemüht lächelnd »danke«  
»Das tut uns wirklich Leid« Entschuldigte Kirkland das unangemessene Verhalten seines Vorgesetzten. Der zwar keine Anstalten machte überhaupt erst zu versuchen, sich aus Kirklands griff zu befreien, doch ein grummelndes »Mir nicht« vernehmen ließ. Die anderen seufzten doch als der Schotte ein »er hat es nicht anders verdient« hinzufügte, das im gleichen Moment auch von dem betroffenen ihm am - nur das jetzt ich nicht er sagte – starrten alle den Australier an.  
»Aber ich kann euch trotzdem nicht sagen wer meine Quelle ist … ihr würdet mir ohne hin nicht glauben«  
Jetzt zuckte der Schotte wieder leicht und Mr. Kirklands Gesicht verriet, das auch er bemerkt hatte das die Lust neuerlich auf den Journalisten einzuschlagen neuerlich in ihrem Vorgesetzten aufloderte. Ihn und Luke interessierte jedoch etwas anderes viel mehr: was würden sie ihm nicht glauben? Und warum? Luke war es der diese Frage endlich äußerte und ein schwaches seufzen folgte vonseiten des Australiers, er sah von dem Neuseeländer zu seinem Mr. British hinüber und sagte dann den Blick senkend und die Stimme durch das Tuch gedämpft  
»sie ist eine Wahrsagerin«  
Eine Wahrsagerin … das war wirklich … schwer zu glauben.


End file.
